1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply system comprising fuel cell, and more particularly to a power supply system that is capable of driving a load when a city power is unstable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional power supply system transforms a city power to a driving power and utilizes the driving power to drive a load. However, the conventional power supply system cannot normally drive the city power when the city power is unstable, such as a tripped breaker or a power failure. Thus, the load cannot operate normally. If the load is an important device, such as a base station or a fileserver, it is inconvenient to transmit information when the load cannot operate normally.